El reencuentro
by AstridMalfoy
Summary: Lily y Jmes se vuelven e ver despues de años con un mismo propòsito.¿cuàl sera? Es el primero y kiero reviews! plisss


Holas!

Bueno como verán soy nueva nn´ Así k no sean muy crueles conmigo si? xD.

Bueno aquí va el cap!

**_El Reencuentro_**

Por la calle venía caminando una hermosa chica de unos 22 años con el cabello rojo como el fuego y un par de bellísimos ojos esmeraldas, esbelta, con curvas donde debería haberlas, piel blanca y tersa como la nieve…en fin todo lo que un hombre como James Potter desearía. O eso era lo que el siempre decía, pues ella era la mejor chica que pudo haber conocido en toda su vida y ahora la volvería a ver, y aunque aún le dolía lo que ella le hizo no podía dejar de quererla, de amarla como siempre lo había hecho desde la primera vez que la vio…

_flash back_

Un niño de unos 11 años, alto para su edad, delgado, con un cabello por el cual parecía nunca había pasado un solo peine y para terminar unos lentes de montura negra y fina que aún así no le restan nada a sus dos hermosos ojos avellana pero que no lograban ocultar un aire de travieso, miraba a una bella niña de lindos ojos y hermosa cabello rojo, - Hola! Soy James Potter y tu?- dijo el niño con una inmensa sonrisa que apenas alcanzaba en su rostro- yo? Bueno, yo soy Lily Evans- dijo la niña sonriéndole y alegre de haber hecho un nuevo amigo- quieres venir con migo y mis amigos a nuestro vagón pues al parecer esta perdida no? - dijo el alegre porque ella era muy linda y lo iba a acompañar a su vagón!- bueno, pero si me haces un favor-cual?- dijo de inmediato el emocionado- quiero que me enseñes todo porque yo soy la única bruja en familia después de mi tatarabuelo, Erick Evans – el se quedó con la boca abierta, mudo, anonadado- Me esta diciendo de que res la tataranieta del gran Erick Evans?- ella lo miro con cara de: what?- Si el era mi tatarabuelo Por qué? – ahora era el turno él para mirarla extrañado- pero si el era el mejor amigo de mi tatarabuelo! Hasta tengo su foto mira!- dijo el sacando una gastada foto en blanco y negro donde salía dos adultos sonriendo y luego jugando, pero el niño se dió cuenta de que mientras el miraba la foto alegre ella estaba sollozando y se le escapó una lágrima que el limpió inmediatamente con su mano- no llores por lo que estés llorando no merece que una lágrima sea derramada por alguien tan bella como tú- esto lo dijo sonrojándose y entonces ella paró de llorar y le explicó que en su familia no quedaba nada de el ni una sola foto pero que inexplicablemente de pequeña siempre le habían enseñado a admirar a su tatarabuelo porque el había hecho grandes cosas que ella nunca supo- no te preocupes – esto se lo dijo abrazándola jurándose cuidarla de todo pues ella era muy frágil en esos escasos 30 minutos había aprendido a quererla- yo te contaré todo respecto a él-y se quedaron abrazado el reto del camino, pero antes la llevó a su vagón con sus amigos que al mirarlo a loa ojos comprendieron que la debían dejar en paz ni molestarla ni nada.

_end flash back_

-Hola que tal?- dijo ella tomándolo por sorpresa- ah! Bien y tu?. Sigues pensando en ser diseñadora mágica?-Claro! Sabes que yo nunca cambio mis ideales y siempre los cumplo.- jajaja! Lo se! bueno vamos por los cafés que te prometí- dijo el guiándola y tomándola del brazo- claro! -. Dijo ella caminando con el y recordando los días en que caminaban por la playa juntos hasta que anochecía y era hora de volver a la escuela.

Ya sentados en el café el habló primero – no has cambiado mucho no?- mirándola y recordando sus bella mirada, su hermoso rostro y sus bellos cabellos rojos como el fuego atados en una cola de cual caían tirabuzones rojos también habían unos que se habían escapado adornaban su cara- Los años ayudan…-dijo a duras penas pues el le estaba sonriendo con esa sonrisa…! _O dios yo que creí que ya no quedaba nada que todo estaba olvidado! _– b ueno y que de ti después de…- entonces se dio cuentade que no lo había olvidado el aún esta ahí en su corazón , y ahora no lo podía mirar a los ojos se sentía culpable triste desolada, y sin querer volvió a derramar una lágrima por el por lo que fue – de que terminaste conmigo?- dijo él aún sonriendo- s si – dijo ella y ahora con el rostro lleno de lágrimas de tristeza de desolación de arrepentimiento- vamos no te sientas triste no estoy muerto ni nada además por lo visto aún no me has olvidado no?- dijo el feliz porque su plan iba viento en popa, pero aun así triste al recordad ese día en que ella lo dejó… -además los dos sabíamos que eso no iba a funcionar- ella lo miró y mas lágrimas cayeron- si lo se pero no quería que fuera así tan frío tan distante, sabes yo se lo mucho que sufriste y no me digas que no lo hiciste porque yo te veía caminar triste por los pasillos y yo lo sentí en el alma…- el la miro triste – lo se y lo siento pero… aún estamos a tiempo porque yo nunca te olvidé…y no lo voy a hacer nunca- esto último en un susurro que ella no escucho- ella lo miró esperanzada _será lo que he esperado y lo que pensaba hacer si el no lo hacía? Por favor que sea así James yo aún no te olvido y no quiero hacerlo al principio lo intente de una y mil maneras pero no puedo no quiero te amo!_

-James sabes este encuentro se suponía que sería el último porque ya no podía seguir así sin verte pues yo no te he olvidado y no lo quiero hacer y sabes porque simplemente te amo y ya no puedo hacer otra cosa que no sea pensar en ti y el maravilloso tiempo que pasamos juntos – esto lo dijo parándose y ya con la cara limpia de rastros de lágrimas, el la miró y le sonrió- bueno Lils por lo visto me dejas a mi lo difícil no? – dijo el sonriendo con inmensa alegría.-Lily Evans quieres ser mi novia?- ella lo miraba con lagrimas y por toda respuesta lo besó y ese beso fue el mejor de sus vidas pues les sabía amor reconciliación y a una promesa de amor eterno..

_**FIN!**_

Que es pareció plis ¡! Critiquen insulten alaben manden notas de advertencia! Cualkier cosa solo kiero sus opiniones!


End file.
